


perfect day

by pinkell_ugh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (don't worry i'm a lesbian), (i can say the word dyke), BUT I LOVE THEM, Botanical Garden, Completely fluff, F/F, Hopes Peak AU, Kaemiu, Picnic, Tokomaru, also, it's komaru's birthday!, komaru/kaede friendship, miu/toko friendship, stupid lesbian double date, they're all friends! - Freeform, they're dumbasses, they're dykes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkell_ugh/pseuds/pinkell_ugh
Summary: it's komaru naegi's birthday! lucky for her, her girlfriend toko fukawa has a lovely double date planned with their good friends kaede akamatsu and miu iruma!hopes peak au, just meant to be some sweet fluff.





	perfect day

“Can you please tell me what this is all about?” Komaru whined, hands clasped together as she pleaded with her girlfriend.  
  
“No. Just get dressed, you big baby,” Toko rolled her eyes, never moving from her spot in front of the door leading out of Komaru’s dorm. Komaru Naegi, super high school level motivational speaker, wasn’t being very cooperative, but Toko decided to cut her a break, since it was her birthday.  
  
“What do you want me to wear?” Komaru asked, hoping for anything that would hint at whatever Toko had planned.  
  
Toko, expression completely stoic, shrugged. “Casual. Cute I guess.” Then, as an after thought, “Though cute isn’t really something you need to worry about.” She felt her face warm at her own comment. She’d never really been sappy herself; she usually left that to Komaru.  
  
The birthday girl blushed as she rifled through her messy drawers, not used to compliments. “Wow, Toki, you must really be in a good mood.” Toko replied with a scoff, but said nothing as Komaru held up various shirts. Finally, she settled on a green button up, paired off with some jean shorts. Raising a brow, she smirked as she lifted her uniform shirt over her head. “Wanna watch?”  
  
Toko made a strangled gasp as she hurriedly covered her eyes, face flushing deep red. Though they’d been dating for a little while now, the writer still felt weird about certain types of intimacy. Though sneaking a peak didn’t sound like the worst thing, she still didn’t want to overstep any boundaries.  
  
“Alright, alright. I’m dressed,” Komaru said. Toko uncovered her face to see her companion on the floor, lacing up a pair of yellow chucks, over top knee high tube socks with green and yellow stripes. She hadn’t buttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, leaving just enough of her chest visible. She stood, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she combed her fingers through her short, choppy hair, anxious to know what they were planning on doing.  
  
“Okay, okay, come on. We’re walking,” Toko said, laughing slightly and offering her hand to Komaru, who smiled back as they laced their fingers together. As they made their way down the hallway of the Hope’s Peak girl’s dormitory, they swung their linked hands slightly, grinning like idiots. Classes had finished not long ago, and it was Friday. The hope and excitement of the weekend hung in the air as students idly made their way around the dorms. Many of them, who knew Komaru’s brother, wished her happy birthday as they passed.  
  
It being her first year at Hope’s Peak, Komaru was only just adjusting to the environment. Naturally, every second year new Makoto; it was impossible not to. So almost immediately, Komaru had been sucked into her brother’s social life, especially after people discovered that she too, was charismatic and likeable, with a very similar attitude that had a way of drawing people in.  
  
Toko, on the other hand, was not used to the attention she received when she spent time with Komaru. Ever the wallflower, she’d always preferred watching from the outside, never being in. She was friendly enough with Makoto, who had always been friendly to her, but never enough so that she really spent that much time with him.  
  
Their relationship had been odd; all her first year, Toko had been completely infatuated with Byakuya Togami, for whatever reason. Towards the end though, and during summer, she began to give up, and with the help of Makoto actually, had tried to get over him. It had been at the very beginning of the year that she and Komaru had met. Believe it or not, they’d met at a party, or so they said. Ibuki Mioda, the same year as Toko but different class, had been hosting a beginning of the year party in the auditorium. Parties were never Toko’s scene, but Miu Iruma, who she’d become friends with over the course of last year, convinced her into going, after many, many long arguments.  
  
Makoto, seeing Toko there, introduced his sister. They’d hit it off almost immediately, Komaru constantly finding was to keep the conversation moving even after she’d gone quiet and awkward. For a little bit, they’d started off as friends. Often times. Komaru would find Toko in her lab, pulling all nighters when she’d get too invested in her writing, and she’d keep her company, eventually convincing her to go to bed when she was falling asleep at her desk.  
  
Toko and Miu’s friendship had begun similarly; neither one of them got much sleep in their first year, investing too much of their time in their work. After a little while, seeing each other’s sleepy faces when they drifted in and out of their labs in the middle of the night became habit. Eventually, they’d caught each other in the bathroom and in the lab common room enough times to get to know each other, with minimal words exchanged. Miu bringing Toko tea when she’d get too stressed out, and Toko bringing Miu coffee when she’d fall asleep in the middle of an invention. Hardly any words were spoken, sometimes just each other’s presence was enough. Most of the times Miu was too exhausted to even be snappy with Toko, when usually she’d deny needing anything. Their time is spent with a few exchanged murmurs and grumbles, along with some weak jokes and tired little laughs, enough grounds for a decent friendship.  
  
Still, it’d taken Toko some convincing to go to that party, but she was glad she did. Since she met Komaru, she’d been happier and more sure of herself, less nervous in social situations. And, Komaru had been helping her through every switch; each time, she was able to remember more and more, and was confident that one point she’d be able to be one person, no longer two.  
  
“Hey, dykes, ready to get a move on? We’ve been waiting, like, a fuckin’ hour for you two,” Miu was leaning against the doorway in the girl’s common room, arms crossed and glaring playfully at Toko and Komaru.  
  
“We just got down here,” Kaede interjected from her spot on the ground, where she was tying her shoes. “We were worried we were going to be late; Miu on the other hand was freaking out. She thought you left.”  
  
Miu’s glare redirected to Kaede, and she opened her mouth to protest, but stopped. It would appear her girlfriend was right. Toko giggled softly at Miu’s lack of words, a rare occurrence.  
  
“Fuck off,” Miu snapped to Toko, though she was grinning. “I just didn’t want to miss anything, get off my dick.”  
  
Toko held up her free hand in surrender, raising her eyebrows, earning a laugh from the other three. Kaede rose to her feet, finished with her purple sneakers, and slung an arm around Miu’s shoulder.  
  
“Oh, happy birthday Komaru. We ready to go?” Kaede said, smiling brightly.  
  
“Yeah, if I knew where we were going,” Komaru snorted in annoyance. “Is this like a double date thing, or…?”  
  
“You could say that,” Toko replied simply, with a shrug. “Relax, you’ll see. Everything’s set up already, you don’t need to worry.”  
  
Komaru rolled her eyes and shot Kaede a pleading look. The pianist laughed and shook her head, not one to spoil a surprise. Komaru and Kaede were also good friends, having met in the Hopes Peak debate club. It wasn’t a very big club, nor was it even an official one, but the five happy members used it as an excuse to argue with each other for fun. The group had been started by Hajime Hinata, and was comprised of him, Makoto, Shuichi Saihara, and the two girls. Kaede and Komaru had become fast friends, having many similar interests and attitudes.  
  
The four of them made a pleasant group. They were all friends before they split into couples, which only made double dates more pleasant. Most of the time they stayed in, watching a movie and ordering a pizza every Friday night had become a habit. But occasionally, they hung out with a few of the other happy couples. Sometimes they had game night with Ibuki and Chiaki Nanami in the gamer’s lab. Other times they’d use supporting their fellow classmates as an excuse to hang out , like Hiyoko Saionji’s dance recitals, Mahiru Koizumi and Angie Yonaga’s art and photography shows, or attended Tenko Chabishara’s martial art “testing” in which she punched and kicked dummies in her lab while the rest of them clapped.  
  
They had a good time, the girls of Hope’s Peak, since they’d gotten close at Tenko’s surprise party in January. They’d gone to a beach house down south, and stayed for a long weekend. It’d been the best time of their lives, and since then, the ten of them had become extremely close.  
  
“Where are you guys off to?” It was Makoto, on what appeared to be a leisurely stroll. He was smiling, one hand in his pocket.  
  
“Birthday surprise for Maru,” Toko said sheepishly, as worry that Komaru wasn’t going to like what she planned set it.  
  
“Don’t look so nervous,” Komaru laughed, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s wonderful. As long as it includes food; I’m hungry.”  
  
“Then let’s get a fuckin’ move on, I’m starving,” Miu groaned.  
  
“I won’t hold you up. Have fun,” Makoto said with a laugh, waving as they passed him.  
  
It was warm, exactly what you’d expect for May 31st. There was a slight breeze, just enough to keep everyone from getting too uncomfortable. The sensation of wind on her knees was new to Toko; usually her skirts went down to her calves. This one, picked out just for the occasion, went just above her knees, and was light and flowy. It was more color then she’d probably worn in her lifetime, adorned with lavender flowers and swirling green stems, along with the purple v-neck with three quarter sleeves. She was covered enough, but still felt like she was wearing nothing.  
  
Miu on the other hand, was wearing nothing compared to Toko. A short pink skirt and a black tank top, with tons of bracelets and her signature three necklaces, topped off with a pair of big, bulky boots. Her hair was as it usually was, long strawberry blonde waves spiraling in every direction. She looked relaxed, different from how Toko usually saw her in the lab.  
  
“Are we close?” the inventor practically whined as the four of them walked along the path, nearing the woods.  
  
“Jesus, babe, please,” Kaede said, nudging her girlfriend with her hip. “It’s Komaru’s surprise, not yours. Plus, you know where it is. Don’t act like a baby.”  
  
Miu rolled her eyes. “Whatever, dyke.”  
  
Kaede pretended to scoff, but like Komaru, she was dressed in no heterosexual fashion. Purple shorts and a patterned button down, opened and exposing her white tank top, appropriately tucked into her shorts.  
  
“We’re close. Just through the trees here,” Toko said, pointing towards the tree line with her bare hand. Pushing aside branches, she led the group, a few yards in before the forest opened up to a large, lush clearing. In the center was a large picnic blanket, all spread out, with a woven basket, covered with a smaller blanket  
  
Komaru stopped in her tracks, causing Toko to be stopped too.  
  
“What?” Toko turned around, immediately thinking Komaru didn’t like it. Maybe she thought it was too cheesy, or didn’t like picnics, or maybe she hadn’t liked walking through the woods. “I-is this okay? It was the best thing I could think of at the time, but if you don’t like it I underst—”  
  
Komaru pulled Toko’s hand, yanking her closer to her. In one swift movement, she had her free hand cupping the writers face, and was kissing her. Toko’s eyes widened at the sudden gesture, but closed as she kissed her back.  
  
“It’s perfect,” Komaru breathed when she pulled away. Toko felt her face warm and she looked away.  
  
“I’m g-glad you like it,” Toko murmured.  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake, would you two save it? You get mad when _we_ do that shit,” Miu yelled, from where she was already seated on the picnic blanket, head on Kaede’s shoulder.  
Kaede wacked the inventor on the head. “It’s Komaru’s birthday, relax.”  
  
In reply, Miu stuck out her tongue, earning a laugh from the other three.  
  
“Okay, okay, we can eat,” Toko laughed, pulling out of her girlfriend’s hands to open the basket. Miu sat up, nearly bouncing with either excitement or hunger.  
  
“Sandwiches, fruit salad, and pastries made by—”  
  
“Made by _me_ , bitches! Making incredible inventions isn’t _all_ this genius can do,” Miu proudly proclaimed, earning another playful wack on the head from Kaede.  
  
Tok laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. “And they’re delicious.”  
  
Biting into some kind of berry pastry, Komaru nodded enthusiastically. “You’re a great chef,” she said through a mouthful.  
  
Now that she was being complimented, Miu ducked her head, hiding her smile. “It’s just baking, really.”  
  
Kaede planted a kiss on her lover’s cheek making her blush. “You’re amazing,” she murmured.  
  
Lunch carried on, and they continued complimenting Miu’s baking skills.  
  
“You guys didn’t have to do this. Movie night would’ve been fine. You went through so much trouble…”  
  
“Maru, please. It’s your birthday, of course I was gonna do something like this. You’re—you’re always so lovey dovey and sappy all the time, I feel like I contribute nothing. I wanted to do this,” Toko replied, after she swallowed the last bit of berry filled croissant. Feeling stuffed, she stretched her arms and leaned back, settling her head on Komaru’s outstretched legs, having learned recently that her girlfriend’s thighs made excellent pillows.  
  
Komaru smiled softly. “Thank you.” She began to absently twirl the pieces of hair framing Toko’s face, earning a soft sigh in return. “Oh, Toki, you’ve got something—here.” A little spot of berry preserves, above Toko’s lip.  
  
“I’ve got wh—?” Her question was interrupted by the first year swiftly leaning down and kissing the jam off her lip. Toko giggled and kissed her back.  
  
Besides them, Miu groaned dramatically. “Look, we can do that too,” she called, poking a croissant and getting jam on her finger. She then proceeded to rub the jam on her lips, and then turn to Kaede.  
  
“You absolute—I can’t resist you,” Kaede laughed, and kissed Miu, making sure to get all the fruit off.  
  
Eventually, they settled, Komaru leaning back on the blanket with Toko’s head on her thighs, and Kaede lying on her back with Miu’s legs stretched over her torso. Stomachs full, they stared up at the bright blue sky, watching the clouds.  
  
“Look, that one looks like that one bitch—the lucky little shit,” Miu said, pointing up at an oddly shaped cloud, going in every direction.  
  
“Makoto?” Toko answered, slightly confused.  
  
“No, no, the white haired one,” Miu waved her hand. “With the wack ass hair! What’s his name?”  
  
“Oh, Nagito?” Komaru offered.  
  
“That’s the bitch! He’s in my grade, how do you know him?” the inventor asked out of curiosity.  
  
“Friend of a friend. Hajime from the debate club, he and Nagito have had this weird on and off relationship thing. Apparently the guy’s kinda clingy and weird. Has some weird obsession with the fashion chick, Enoshima? I dunno the whole thing, just that he and Hajime are a thing, but not really,” Komaru replied.  
  
“Huh.” But the strawberry blonde inventor sounded far away; she couldn’t care less about Nagito or Hajime.  
  
“Hey, look at that one. It looks like a bear or something!” Kaede said, pointing upwards.  
  
“A fuckin’ weird bear then. I don’t see it,” Miu snorted.  
  
“Hmm, I see a fish,” Komaru said simply.  
  
“How the—all I see is a cloud?” Toko exclaimed, visibly exasperated.  
  
“Aw, c’mon, aren’t you supposed to be the creative one?” Miu teased.  
  
Toko flipped the bird, never even moving her head to bother to see Miu’s reaction, who was sticking her tongue out and blowing raspberries.  
  
“Wait, we gotta get going,” Toko said suddenly, head shooting up off Komaru’s legs. “We’ve got places to be. The surprise isn’t over.”  
  
“Wait, it’s not?” Komaru lifted her head and Toko scrambled to her feet and began frantically packing wait remained of the picnic. The writer shook her head, tugging the blanket, silently ordering everyone to get off.  
  
“No way! We’ve got one more stop,” she answered, crossing her arms when no one got off the blanket.  
  
Getting the memo, the other three scrambled to their feet and brushed down their clothes, and Toko folded the blanket and shoved it into the basket.  
  
“C’mon, our ride should be at the front soon. Let’s go,” Toko called over her shoulder, making her way out of the clearing.  
  
Komaru caught up with her and took her hand, walking along side her. “Ride?”  
  
Toko nodded. “A friend offered.”  
  
Recently, and unlikely friendship had formed between the writing prodigy and none other than Sonia Nevermind, ultimate princess. The two had met in the library, Sonia immediately striking up conversation. Since then, they’d greeted each other in the hallway and continued to catch each other in the library. Much of their time was spent discussing and recommending books, other times they’d just sit and read together.  
  
Sure enough, as they made their way to the front of the school, there was a limo, bearing the Nevermind family crest on it.  
  
“How the hell—” Komaru blurted.  
  
“I told you. A friend,” Toko shrugged.  
  
The limo doors were already opened, and the four climbed inside, gaping at the spacious interior. The driver shut the doors and set off, already knowing their destination. They settled in the plush seats, looking around.  
  
“Hell yeah, is that champagne?” Miu cried, opening the fridge and pulling out a large bottle. “Damn, it’s just sparkling cider.” She frowned, but poured herself some anyway, and gulping it down from the elegant crystal glass.  
  
“Whoever your friend is, this was very generous,” Kaede, acknowledged, pouring some cider for herself.  
  
“It was. But, Sonia said that she had plenty to spare,” Toko shrugged again.  
  
She poured herself and Komaru some cider, swirling the golden liquid around in the fancy glass before sipping it. The drive passed in a comfortable silence, all four of them sprawled out over the comfy seats. After about twenty minutes, the car stopped, and the door opened.  
  
They stepped out into the bright, late afternoon sun, blinking and covering their eyes. In front of them was a giant botanical garden, filled with tall trees and vibrant flowers.  
  
“Holy shit,” Komaru gasped. “I’ve always wanted to go on a date here!”  
  
Toko grinned. “I knew this would be a good place.”  
  
Squealing like an idiot, Komaru pulled her girlfriend into another appreciative kiss.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Toko laughed, pushing her away. “Don’t you wanna see the garden?”  
  
“Oh, I sure as hell do!” Miu exclaimed, grabbing Kaede’s hand and running in.  
  
“Shall we?” Komaru said, offering her hand. Toko took it, and they walked into the garden together.  
  
The sun filtered through the flowers and branches, casting oddly shaped shadows over the pair. Less than a few steps in and Komaru stopped, reaching down to pluck a flower. It was purple, with large petals. She tucked it behind Toko’s ear, smiling, and they continued along.  
  
Soon, they found Miu and Kaede, on a bench in the center of the garden under the biggest tree. Miu was sitting, fidgeting with a string of flowers and Kaede gracefully wove a flower crown.  
  
“I’m absolute shit at this, Kaebabe. I’m so sorry in advance,” Miu said, grimacing at her flower crown.  
  
Kaede smiled in reply, placing the one she made on Miu’s head. The flowers were all different shades of pink, matching perfectly. Miu’s creation, however, was a few purple and white flowers limply strung together with thick pieces of grass.  
  
“It’s perfect, Miu,” Kaede said, putting the crown on her head and kissing her girlfriend, who blushed at the compliment.  
  
Not wanting to interrupt the moment, Toko and Komaru sat down besides them. “Oh, wait here. I have an idea. Take out your braids,” Komaru said, and disappeared into the garden with a wide smile. Obeying the birthday girl, Toko ran her fingers through her long, deep purple hair, undoing the two tight braids.  
  
Komaru returned a short time later with a bundle of flowers, shades of purple, blue, and white.  
  
“What are you—”  
  
She was interrupted by a swift kiss being planted on her lips. “You’ve done so much today. Let me do something for you,” she whispered.  
  
Not knowing what she was doing, Toko sat still as Komaru began to run her fingers through her hair. Soon, she realized she was braiding it, one thick braid, and weaving the flowers into it. It took her a short while, but soon she was finished.  
  
“You look beautiful,” Komaru said, turning Toko to face her. Under the cast shadows of the trees, colors from the flowers reflecting on her face, she looked truly angelic.  
  
Toko smiled, looking down, and tucking a piece of hair that didn’t make the braid behind her ear. “Did you have a nice birthday?”  
  
Komaru lifted her girlfriend’s chin with her hand and leaned in. “It was perfect. You’re perfect. I—I love you,” she whispered.  
  
Toko’s eyes widened, and her lips parted. “I love you too,” she managed, before their lips met.  
  
Truly, it was a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i meant to publish this at exactly midnight but that didn't happen, so i'm publishing it at 12:21 am lol. it probably seems really rushed and im sorry, i'm tired as shit and i did my best.


End file.
